Avatar Korra (Injustice 2)
About Korra Add. Appearance Add. Combat Characteristics Signature Moves *'TBN:' Korra does a cartwheel then a grand master swipe flip to pop the opponent up. (Injustice 2) *'Tornado:' Korra does a tornado spin kick that knocks the opponent down. (Injustice 2) *'TBN:' Korra spins her arms around while moving back, negating any high/mid-projectile attack. This move's properties change based on stance. (Injustice 2) *'Rush:' Korra charges at her opponent, punches them, then whirls on passing them and blasting them with the element chosen. (Injustice 2) *'Water Gimbal:' Korra rotates two rings of water around her body. (Injustice 2) **'TBN,' Korra shoots a high-pressure stream of water at her adversary, knocking the opponent down. **'Ice Shield,' Korra freezes the water in front of her, creating a shield of ice to either freeze the opponent, if they're too close, or block a projectile. **'Steam Screen,' Korra evaporates the water and creates a fog that covers a portion of the screen. *'Fireball:' Korra sends a fire ball across the screen out of her fist at her opponent. She is also able to shoot it in the air, and kneel down to send it at her opponent's feet. (Injustice 2) *'Rock Drop:' Korra summons a rock from the ground and launches it upward, making it land on the opponent from above. This move has a close, medium, and far range versions. (Injustice 2) *'Rolling Stone:' Korra sends a spiked spherical rock rolling towards her opponent to trip them. (Injustice 2) *'Air Earth Shake:' Korra sends a Ground Pulse from the air to trip her opponent. This has close, medium and far versions. (Injustice 2) *'Wind Sweep:' Korra sweeps the opponent from a distance with a burst of wind. (Injustice 2) **The meter burn version has Korra do a forward cartwheel, that also releases a burst of wind, to bounce the opponent back. *'Wind Spin:' Korra spins backwards, in a tornado-like fashion, evading attack. (Injustice 2) Other Moves *'Grab': Korra jump-flips off her opponent, only to blast them away with a fire ball sent from her feet. (Injustice 2) *Abilities: **'Heal:' Korra, in her Water Gimbal, begins to use her circulating water to heal herself. **'Metal Daggers:' Korra metal bends her arm bands at her opponent in quick succession. She can fire all of her equipped bands at a time if all are recharged. Must have metal arm bands equipped. (Injustice 2) **'Metal Lift:' Korra releases two metal bands to lift the opponent up by their wrists, allowing for a combo opportunity. Must have metal arm bands equipped. (Injustice 2) **'Forward Wind Spin:' Korra spins forward, in a tornado-like fashion, closing space or switching sides. (Injustice 2) Traits *'Stance Change:' Korra can switch between which element she hones. **'Water Stance:' Adds Water Gimbal. **'Fire Stance:' Adds Fireball, Low Fireball', and '''Air Fireball'.' **'Earth Stance:' Adds '''Rock Drop', Rolling Stone, and Air Earth Shake. **'Air Stance:' Adds Wind Sweep and Wind Spin. Super Moves *'Master of the Elements:' Korra enters the Avatar State and hits the opponent with an overhead wind slice to stun and initiate the super. She then wind pushes them back slightly so that they almost lose their balance before grabbing their leg with a water/ice hook. She continues by slamming them on their back overtop her (switching sides), slamming a giant fireball on them and encasing them in rock only so their head and upper chest is exposed. She finishes by placing her thumbs on their forehead and chest and turning the screen completely white with energy before returning to action. Trivia *Add. Additional Details Customization: *Gear (Simplified): **Headpiece. **Chest. **Arms. **Legs & Shoes. **Accessory: Armband. **Alternate Colors (Primary/Secondary/Contrast): Blue/Dark Blue/White, Blue/Dark Blue/Gray, Light Blue/Dark Blue/White, Light Blue/Brown/White, Dark Blue/Light Blue/White, Dark Blue/Light Blue/Brown, Dark Blue/Black/White, Dark Blue/Black/White, Purple/Dark Blue/White, Dark Red/Red/Dark Blue, Dark Red/Red/Brown, Green/Brown/Black, Emerald Green/Black/Yellow, Emerald Green/Black/Silver, Orange/Red/Brown, Orange/Red/Black, Brown/Dark Blue/White, Black/Light Blue/Dark Blue, Black/Dark Red/White, Dark Gray/Light Gray/Black Character Select Screen: *When both characters are ready, she will go into the Avatar State, stunning the opponent with wind. In game: *Intro: **When she speaks first, rides in on Naga's back as she says her first line; (the opponent says their line); then she jumps off Naga and says her second line as she sends a growling Naga away. **When she speaks second, she will enter in on an air scooter; (the opponent says their line); then she will go into the Avatar State, still on the air scooter, before she says her line; (then the opponent says their second line). *When she wins a round, *If she wins too close to the opponent, *Clash Win: She blasts the opponent back with wind. *Outro: She does the full water bending intro from both Avatar series, splashing the screen to end. Gallery *Add. See Also Avatar Korra/Story Avatar Korra/Gameplay Avatar Korra/Quotes Avatar Korra/Gear Category:Venommm